Wendy and Willy
by JahNell
Summary: Willy Wonka's brother and sister inlaw, suddenly died. Willy's niece comes to live with him. Romance doesn't happen until later in the story! Charlie is in this story! Please Read and Review!CHAPTER 13 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

It was early Friday morning during the summer for the Wonka family. Wilma, the mom, Winston, the dad, and Wendy, the daughter. Wendy, who was 3 at this time, was always the first one up. She always went to her parent's room to wake them up.

When she went into her parent's room, their skin was very pale. She went up to her father, and said cheerfully, "Daddy, it's time to get up!" Normally he would grunt and groan and role around, but not this time. He just lay there. She kept on trying, and finally gave up.

With a little hope, she went over to her mother and tried the same thing, but the same thing happened.

She stood at the end of their bed a thought about what she should do.

She suddenly remembered that her Uncle Willy was stopping by today.

Willy Wonka was a chocolateer. He lived in the biggest chocolate factory in the world and made the greatest candies. Her Uncle Willy has recently closed his factory, and was planning to stay for a little while to see if his brother, Winston, can cheer him up.

Wendy's parents don't treat her like they should. They lock her up in her room all day. They let her out at night. She didn't eat much. Wendy's parents often drank, and often got drunk, but hear again, she was never around to see them. When Wendy's parents left somewhere, they got a baby-sitter to watch over her. They baby-sitters name was Jenny. All she did was sit on the couch and smoke cigarettes. She paid no attention to Wendy.

Wendy heard the downstairs front door open and close. She got very excited a ran down the stairs to greet her Uncle Willy. Once she saw her Uncle Willy she jumped right into his arms.

"Good Morning Starshine!" Wendy tried to say. Willy laughed. "That's my line! But hey, you already stole it from me."

"Ha ha." Wendy giggled.

"Alright," he said putting her down. "Where's mom and dad?"

Wendy pointed up the stairs. "Up there, in bed."

"Why are they still in bed?"

Wendy shrugged, "I dunno, I tried my best, Uncle Willy, to wake them up, but they wouldn't."

Willy started to go up the stairs, "I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Wendy got herself a bowl of cereal and ate it on the floor.

Wendy herd her uncle Willy say, "Oh, jeez…. 911? I have, uh, just found my brother and sister in-law not breathing in bed." A pause. "Thanks, bye."

Wendy did not under stand a single word he said, (after all they where all big words to her.) Willy came down the stairs and walked over to Wendy. "C'mon Wendy, lets go to your playroom."

"Ok," Wendy put her spoon down and fallowed her uncle Willy down the hallway.

Once they got to the door, Willy led her in and shut the door. Through the door, Willy said, "I'll be right back okay?"

"Yup." Wendy said. Then she began playing with her toys.

After a while Wendy started to hear sirens. The sirens quickly came a gone. All was quiet until Wendy heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. She quickly got up and pounded on the door. "Mom? Dad? Uncle Willy? I want to come out!"

The door opened slowly and the great chocolateer stepped in. "Wendy," he sat on the floor. "You are going to come live with me at the factory."

He eyes widened, "Really? B-but why?"

"Mom and Dad had an accident."

"They wet their bed?"

"No-no, I'll let you know when you get older." He stood up. "Now lets go pack you bags, now, shall we?"

A grin spread across Wendy's Face, "Okay."


	2. Wendy

Wendy 

I woke up, and realized that today is a very special day, uncle Willy's birthday. I don't know how old he is, (and I don't plan on asking,) but, I just happen to know when it is because when I was little, my parents told me. And ever since then, I've always remembered.

I slipped quickly out of bed on put on a shirt, a vest over that, black pants, an overcoat, latex glove, put on my top hat, socks, and rushed out my door.

I walked into the kitchen to see that my uncle Willy wasn't there. I walked down the hall to the door at the end of the hallway. I quietly opened his door and peered in. there he lay in his bed sleeping like a rock. Just to make sure that he was really sleeping, I clapped my hands as hard as I could. Bad idea. He roled around for a minute, I ducked behind the door, and then he fell back asleep. _Ugh, he must be sleeping in today. That's unlike him._ To keep my self occupied I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I went through some of the "new candy" papers to see what my uncle Willy had in mind.

After a while of boredom, I herd a door down the hallway open and close. I got up from the couch and peered around the corner, _Uncle Willy!_ He rubbed his eyes and went into the kitchen. I followed. He opened the fridge and pulled out an apple, then sat down at the table to read the newspaper an oompa-loompa brought up for us.

I acted like I knew nothing that was special planned for today, and sat down at the table next to him. He looked at me from above the newspaper and said, "Why are you all dressed up?"

I looked down at my clothing, "You call this dressed up?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "What I meant was, why are you already dressed?" He is still in his night clothing.

"Well, uncle Willy, today is a very special day…"

He gave me a suspicious look, "What's so special about today?"

I jumped up from the table and spread my arms out big and wide, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I ran into my room and reached underneath my bed and pulled out a small present.

I walked back into the kitchen and set it on the table. He looked kinda frightened, but I understand, I can be scary sometimes.

I waited for a bit to open his present while he nibbled on little bit on his apple, "Honey you really didn't have too,"

I held up my hand to stop him. "No, remember that room I have been keeping from you?"

"Which one? You've been keeping alot of rooms from me!" He laughed.

"The one With the Big Chocolatefall!"

"Oh, teah?"

"Well, it's your bithday present. Go get dressed." I crossed my arms across my chest and smiled at him.

"Fine." he said.

As he walked out of the kitchen he mumbled, _"12 year olds..."_

**(A/N)-Good stuff yet to come! I got my whole story planned out, and it's JUICY!(Hehe)**


	3. Willy

**Willy**

I walked down the hall to get myself dressed for Wendy's birthday surprise.

While getting dressed I thought to myself. _Today is my birthday? When was this to get to me? Sure, I write down candy info but not "birthday" info. Well, now I have to before she scares me like this again. I mean seriously, there are only 2 of us, living in a factory. Surly I'd have to remember this stuff. But I don't. How odd. _

On purpose, I wore the same clothes she was wearing. That might have sounded weird, but it's true. Wendy and I look a lot alike. She has brown hair, I have brown hair. I have purple eyes, she has purple eyes. We both have the same clothing. (My clothing is bigger, obviously.) We both have top hats and canes. Wow, I really never noticed that much, Hehe, oh well.

Once Wendy saw that I was wearing the same clothes that she was, she laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

She looked away. "Nothing, it's just weird."

"Weird? Haha, you're weird!" I poked her shoulder. I sat back down at the table and opened the present. I looked inside the small box, to see that there was a key ring with two keys on it. I turned it upside down to make sure that I was seeing thee right thing. When the keys fell, she took the keys grabbed my hand and pulled me into the glass elevator.

The button that said, "Chocolate Waterfall" had a tape of tape over it that said, "Under Construction." She peeled it of and shoved it in her pocket. She pressed that button and the elevator took of. I felt guilty. I really didn't want Wendy thinking so much about me when she really doesn't have to. I bit my lip. She worries so much about me. "Uncle Willy? Are you ok? You don't look so good." I looked up at her.

"Uh, No! I'm fine. Really. I was just uh, thinking. Yeah! Thinking about some stuff, heh…" Phew, that was a close one.

The elevator came to a stop at a short black hallway with a black door at the end. The only light source we had was a small lamp above us. She ran to the end of the hallway. I followed. She handed me the keys, "Go on, open it!"

"No." I said stubbornly. "I want it to be a surprise!" A big grin spread across my face.

"Okay, but you'll have to close or cover you eyes. No peeking." She turned around and put the key in the hole. She turned back to me. "Cover you eyes!"

I twitched, "Okay, okay, geez." I put my hand over my eyes. I herd the door open, and the thundering of the Chocolate fall. She took me by her arm and led me in. I felt grass on me feet as I stepped in. Normally I would feel metal. I smelled candy, when I was supposed to be smelling chocolate. Well, actually it was a mixture of candy and chocolate but you get my point.

She let go of my arm and stopped. "Go ahead. Look."

I took my hand off eyes. Oh. My. Gosh. Wow.

**(A/N)- Can you guess what room this is? You probably can. Just so you know, if you read the first chapter, that was 9 years ago. We're in the future now. 'Kay? Just so you're not confused!**

**Yes, I know short chapters, very sorry!**


	4. WendyThe Boat

Wendy

This did not take me by surprise; after all I have been working on this room for months, and months, and months. I I left him where he was and started to walk forward. "Do you like it?" I turned around to hear his answer, but no, he just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. All the came out was. "Wha…? Huh…? Bah…?" I took his shoulder and shook it a little. "Uncle Willy, Wake up!" He suddenly closed his mouth, shut his eyes, and shook his head fastly.

"This is all for me?" He shouted.

"Yup. Go ahead. Eat it. It's all eatable."

"_All_, of it?" He asked.

"Yeah, You see those trees over there?" I pointed to a bunch of different colored trees with different color, shape and candies attached to it.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Oompa-Loompas harvest them. Then, they use them for other things, like the Burts of Laughing Candy toffees I made last week, that candy floss and the goo of the candy apples help me make them." I smiled.

"Really? What other ingredients are in here?"

"Uh, let's see, Oh! Over there. Remember those Flowers with scents of Sugar? Well, The mint sugar grass, the goo filled pumpkins, the candy floss, and the lollipops are all ingredients of that."

"Oh, wow…" He said again with his mouth wide open.

I gave him a slight push, "Go ahead, go on, eat it!"

He went all over the room eating stuff he seemed to like it all. From a far distance, I saw him go to the tallest bridge and sat down. He gestured for me to come over to him. I shrugged and went over to him. Once I sat down, he wrapped his arms around me and said, "Thank you so much! This is great!" When he hugged me, he had some goo around his mouth. Which, the results are, when he hugs me I get goo in my hair. When he pulled back and noticed that he got goo in my hair, he immediately when into this panic stage. "Oh, Wendy I'm so sorry! Here let me fix that—"

I held up my hand. "No! Really uncle Willy it's really ok. I'll just take a shower later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. Don't get all worried about it it's just hair. It comes out."

He sighed.

"Anyway, you know that tunnel that goes down that tunnel?" He nodded.

" Well, I tore down the bridges!"

"What? Now how am I supposed to get down the river now?" He looked quite disappointed.

"Well, if you will let me explain. Anyway, I have invented a new way of getting you down the river, instead of going down those wretched bridges. Which is also the second part of you birthday present."

"Oh…" He said.

" C'mon now, let's get to the second part of your birthday present!" I quickly stood up and rushed down to the riverside. Uncle Willy followed close behind.

I stood there, waiting eagerly for the boat to arrive. (Uncle Willy's other birthday present.)

Finally It arrived.

(A/N)—PLEASE REVIEW! — I need to know if you like it! Also, I need to know if someone is actually reading this, or what is the point of writing this? Thank you! **Big Smile**


	5. Willy and the song

Willy

Wendy brought me over to the riverside where she excitedly waited for something. From the looks of it, she was excited over nothing. But, you'll NEVER know with Wendy. She's very mysterious.

I started to hear the sound of a two beat drum, and humming. Around the corner of the bridge, I began to see a pink boat appear. Wendy calmed down.

The boat, well, IT'S AMAZING! It looks like a Viking ship, it's about twenty feet long, and it's pink. I gapped at the sight.

As soon as it stopped in front of us, she began to explain it to me. "It's a big boiled sweet. It's cherry flavored, I carved it with the help of oompa-loompas. The oompa-loompas row the boat also. I hope you like it." I didn't answer her. I was to busy looking at it.

"How did you get this all done?"

"Oh, it only took about, uh, five to seven months. Really, it wasn't that hard." She jumped into the boat, and sat down quickly. I just stood there, bewithered. She stood up half way, grabbed my coat and pulled me in. I fell on my rear-end, I was a bit dazed. "Wendy that hurt!" I said half laughing.

"Oh jeez, Uncle Willy, you're a big boy now. Get over it."

I sat down fully recovered, as the boat started to move.

I was curious on how the boat tasted, so leaned over. But, just before I was able to lick it, Wendy caught me. She thrust me over to her and we where face-to-face. She pointed her finger in my face. But she sweetly smiled. "You lick the boat the boat gets sticky you silly-nilly." She let go, because we where approaching the tunnel. We where in almost complete darkness, when I said, "How do the oompas' know where they are going?"

"They don't. They can't. Who knows where there're going, Turn on the lights!"

It took me a second to figure out what she was saying, when the boat took a sharp dive. I let out a yelp of surprise. The boat rocked up and down, side to side. Chocolate splashed all around us. Wendy was smiling, occasionally at me. I smiled back.

"This is a new way to mix up the chocolate!" I said to her.

"Yup!" She answered.

Up ahead, I saw an opening from the tunnel. Once we splashed down into it, I saw all my candy-making/testing rooms. But there was one room I was not familiar with. It read 'Puppet Room'.

"Wendy,"

"Yeah, Birthday Boy?" She said.

"You don't suppose we're going to that room are we?"

She smiled to herself, "You must have read my mind."

The boat approached the room, and when it stopped, Wendy and I stood up at the same time. I sat down again quickly. "Ladies First."

She sat down too. "Ah, yes. But it's your birthday."

I rolled my eyes and went up the ladder. Wendy gave me the Keys to open the door. When I opened it, the room was not a candy making room of any sort, it was an auditorium. There was a stage, bright lights, seats filled with oompa-loompas, and a curtain on the stage hiding whatever was behind it. I got excited. "Wendy? What's this? I want to know what this room is."

She didn't answer because she wasn't to be found. She just, kinda, disappeared. I shrugged and took a seat next to a few oompa-loompas. I smiled down at them as the show started.

There was this 'bouncy music' in the background and the curtain pulled back, on the stage with these puppets holding kitchen supplies. They where seated/standing on these boards holding them up. Then they stared to sing.

_He-He-Ha-Ha-Ho-Ho-Ho_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

_The amazing chocolatier,--Whee!_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

_Everybody give a give a cheer, hurray!_

_He's modest clever and so smart he barley can restrain it,_

_With so much generosity, _

_There is no way to contain it,_

_To contain, To contain, To contain!_

_Willy Wonka Willy Wonka,_

_He's the one that you're about to meet,_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,_

_He's a genius, who just can't be beat,_

_The magician and the chocolate wiz,_

_The best darn guy who ever lived,_

_Willy Wonka, Here he is!_

There was a 'ding' at the end and the curtains closed and then entire room stood up cheering.

After a while, the auditorium emptied out, and all who was in the room was me. Wendy eventually emerged from a door in the corner, and started to walk up the aisle. I basically ran into her and rapped my arms around her. "Thank you Wendy! That was the best birthday ever!"

She pushed me off. "Of course uncle Willy, I'm always willing to go the limit with you." I smiled and we took the elevator back to the house area.

Once we got back, she told me that herself and the oompa-loompas, decided to give me the rest of the day of. Wendy went into her room and shut the door. I was hungry, surprisingly, so I went into the kitchen to try and find something to eat. I went through all the cupboards and could find anything. They where all empty. I've dreaded this day since the last time I went shopping. Wendy has never been outside the factory, never. But, she has to experience the world now before she never does. So, I will have to take her to the mall.

(A/N)-Thank you for the two reviews! They have really encouraged me to write more! Please continue!


	6. School

**Author's Note- Sorry about the long delay. I usually update my stories quickly, but I got kind of lazy. Enjoy!**

**Wendy**

I heard my uncle Willy coming down the hall, mumbling something about 'other' people.

He slowly opened my door, and stepped in. "Wendy, I have to talk to you."

"You're sending me to an orphanage home!" I panicked.

He looked at me kind of funny, "You must be going crazy. I would never send you to that kind of place. You my niece and I love you very much. So get that junk out of your head."

I sighed, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, we're out of food."

I hung upside down off my bed, "So? Go out and get some more. I'll be here when you come back."

"That's not what I mean Wendy, you're so silly."

I smiled.

"You're coming with me to the mall."

I gasped. He has never taken me outside the factory. My whole life, I have spent inside. Things where really going fast for me. "Oh," I said. "Well, let's go." Flipped around off my bed, but he stopped me from going out the door.

"Wait," he said. "Before we go I just wanted to let you know, that the world outside the factory isn't happy la-la land.'kay?"

"You got it uncle Willy."

Uncle Willy and I put on our sunglasses and coats, and went into the glass elevator. I pressed the 'outside' button, and the elevator whooshed off. The elevator exited through a small hole in the factory that led to outside. I pressed the jets button, and the jets lit fire.

We traveled over farms, and houses, and communities. The hot summer sun shone on top of us, when an evil thought rushed into my mind, _It's the last week of summer, school will be starting, a public school. _That thought has always haunted me because, for my entire life now, oompa-loompas have been home-schooling me. This year will be different. I'm going to a public school. 7th grade.

Uncle Willy saw the look on my face, "Nervous?"

I looked back at him, "Yeah, about school starting. I don't want to go. I like being home-schooled."

"Wendy, you'll have to understand that you need to try new things. Life will be the same if you don't try new things. It's the same with candy, If you and I, only made one, and only one type of candy, we wouldn't be very popular, now would we? That's why I have thousands of new candy ideas, so people can try new things."

I analyzed his lecture, and realized he was right. "You're very good uncle Willy, I feel much better now."

We started to come upon a large building. The building was surrounded be hundreds of cars, all lined up next to each other. The bright sun made them shine.

We landed the elevator behind the mall, and uncle Willy put in the override key, so no one could get in or smash it to pieces.

We went through the side door of the mall, which seemed to be the door of a department store. Uncle Willy held out his hand to me. "Hold my hand, there's no knowing what will happen to you if you let go."

I nodded, and took his hand.

In the large department store, the awful smell of perfume, cologne, and people was in the air. I couldn't stand it. I coughed and coughed. People who worked at the store scowled at me. It's not my fault I've never smelled this stuff. I wasn't use to it.

We finally exited the dreadful store, and I found myself in a more open space. "Welcome to the mall Wendy." My uncle Willy said to me. He wasn't happy, I don't blame him. We had to come to this dreadful place on his birthday.

We walked further ahead. I saw no sign of a grocery store.

"Uncle Willy? Where is this store?"

"Not to far ahead. Just up there and around the corner."

"'Kay,"

For the rest of the time being, we walked in silence. I watched the people. They whispered as passing me.

"_That guy looks familiar…"_

"_What's with the goofy glasses and haircuts…"_

"_What smells like chocolate?"_

A group of boys we passed where pointing fingers at me and laughed.

Uncle Willy leaned down to me. "Ignore them."

I heard what he said but I didn't give a response, for I was to busy watching a mother spanking her what looked to be a 5 year old child, and the child was screaming. I grasped uncle Willy's hand tighter. "Ow," he said.

I loosened my grip, "Sorry."

The corner that we where supposed to go around, was blocked by a group of policemen surrounding two men fighting each other. There was a bit of blood on the floor. Uncle Willy and I just walked around them.

The store was called 'FOODS'. An odd name, really. In the middle of the store, there was a large banner that read "SCHOOL SALE BLOW OUT!"

Uncle Willy laughed, "Yeah, I've already gotten your supplies."

We quickly got our food and left in a rush.

* * *

The morning school started, I woke up and looked at the clock, 8:00am. Ah, well. I'm too tired.

* * *

I heard pounding on my door. "Wendy? Wendy? Are you awake? I have to go get my hair cut. And you're late for school."

I looked at the clock again, 11:17am. I quickly got out of bed on today I put in a light blue coat. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I grabbed a breakfast bar out of the cupboard, and sat down at the table and nibbled on it.

Uncle Willy was obviously in a good mood, 'cause he was reading the paper with a big smile on his face.

"It's a beautiful day huh?"

I looked out the window, it was truly a good day, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky.

"Yup…" I mumbled.

"Wendy, please don't mumble, you'll waste your beautiful voice out."

"Ha, ha." I said pretending to be funny.

"Cheer up Wendy," Uncle Willy said rubbing my shoulder. "I bet you'll have a good day at school, even though you're late."

I finished my bar and went looking for my backpack. I found it sitting next to the elevator. I was black, no special design to it. I picked it up and pushed the 'open elevator button'.

"Wendy wait!" Uncle Willy came chasing after me. "Let's walk to school."

We exited the door in the side of the factory, and walked down the alleyway. We came out on to the street and took a right and down the street. Our long walk was silent.

I came up to the building, and when I came inside, it was a nice place. Nobody was in the halls though. Lockers lined the side of the walls. We entered the office.

A lady at the desk said, "Can I help you?"

I took a gulp, "Yeah, uh, I'm a new student here. I need to know who my teacher is."

"What's you name dear?"

"Wendy Wonka," Uncle Willy answered for me.

The lady smiled, "Okay, just hold on one minute."

Uncle Willy turned to me, "Okay, dear. I've got to be going or I'll miss my appointment." He gave me a hug and walked out of the building.

The lady came back to the desk and said, "You're in Mr. Newben's room. Have a good day."

"How do I get to his room?" I asked.

"Oh, It's down the hall, take a right, and he's the seventh door on the left."

"Thank you." I said.

I followed her instructions, and I found the room. But instead of knocking on the door, I ran into it.

**Author's Note- The next chapter I think will be funny. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Charlie

Author's Note-Please, please, please, PLEASE leave reviews. I haven't gotten many; I'm starting to believe that you guys aren't liking my story very much! I would like to know if some of you are reading this so please leave reviews. Thank you!Smiles!

Willy 

I walked slowly back to the factory. To tell the truth, I'm worried about Wendy. I've never let her on her own before. I think she's old enough though.

I entered the factory, and went to the nearest elevator door I could find. I pressed the 'find elevator' button, and the elevator came right up to me. I walked into it, and pressed, 'parlor'. It came up to the hair parlor, and the oompa-loompa, Fred, stood there smiling, and was ready to cut my hair. I smiled back and hand signaled him, "_How are you today?"_

He signaled back, "_I'm fine, you?"_

"_Good, good." _

He looked around to see if anyone was behind me. "_Where's Wendy? She's usually with you." _

I looked away, "_She started public school today. She'll be back around 2:30. Anyway, let's get started."_

Fred smiled, _"Be my guest!"_

I sat down in the chair, and he put the cover over my shoulders, he wetted my hair, got his scissors, and started cutting. I could feel some of the hair fall onto the cover. Fred hummed, while cutting. He stopped to see if I liked it, and I put the mirror up to my face. I saw something on my sleeve. I raised my eyebrow at the sight. It was a hair. I picked it up, it was silver. My heart dropped. _No, _I thought, _that can't be from me._

I turned around to Fred and signaled, "_Do you have silver hairs?"_

"_No Mr. Wonka. I have brown hair. Though, I would like some yellow hair, maybe blue, no, red…"_

I turned back around, and I felt like my life was flashing before my eyes, _mom leaving, no candy, runaway, Cherry Street, factory opening, India, spies, factory closing, Winston dying, Wendy, Loompa-Land, factory re-opening, Wendy going to public school, the factory…_

I turned back around to Fred, and he was still wondering what color hair he should have. _"Purple would look nice, maybe a lighter blond, no, orange would match the suits. You know, I like green…"_

"_Fred,"_

He snapped out of it. _"Sorry, I was so interested in the colors…"_

"_It's okay," _I signaled, "_Um, you don't think I'm getting old do you?"_

"_Old?" _He laughed, "_I'm sorry Mr.Wonka, but you're not old at all."_

"_Are you all done cutting my hair?"_

"_Yes sir."_

I got up from the chair. _"Thank you very much. I will pay you your cocoa beans later. I need to go talk to Doris."_

"_See ya."_

I entered Doris' office, and she looked up and smiled, "_How are you today Mr.Wonka?"_

I sat cross-legged in front of her and signaled, _"Well, I came here to ask you a question."_

She put on a serious face, _"Oh, well, I'm here. I won't tell anyone. Go ahead."_

I leaned in closer to her, _"Do you think I'm old?"_

As Fred did, she laughed. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"_Sweetheart, you're not old. I don't want you thinking that. You've still got a while to go." _She smiled sweetly and went back to work. I stood up.

"_Thanks Doris. Hopefully I'll feel better soon."_

"_I hope you do to," _She signaled.

I went back into the elevator and went back home.

* * *

**Wendy**

There was a loud _BANG!_ as I ran into the door. I stumbled backwards, and fell to the ground.

Inside the classroom I heard,

"_What was that!"_

"_Was it a bird?" – "There aren't any birds in this school you idiot."_

"_Charlie go see what happened."_

"_Yes sir."_

The door in front of me opened and a blurred man and boy hovered over me. My top hat was on the floor next to me and my cane was out of reach. My book bag was under me.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked me.

"Yeah…"I managed to mumble out.

The man looked over to the boy, "Help me get her up."

I felt hands reach underneath my shoulder blades, and they lifted me up to my feet in a breeze. I was dizzy. I couldn't see anything. I felt my top hat being put back on my head, and my cane being put into my hand. I put pressure onto my cane and I stood up on my own. The hallway stopped spinning, and I could see straight.

I sighed, "Okay, I good now, Thanks."

The man said, "Can I help you? Where are you off to?"

I pointed inside the classroom, "I'm going inside there."

"Oh, that's my room, I'm Mr. Newben. What do you need in there?"

"I'm your new student." I said miserably.

"How wonderful!" Mr.Newben exclaimed. "Come right in."

He walked me inside the classroom; the faces of the small class watched me. The boy who helped me went back to his seat. I turned to face the class as Mr.Newben did. I scanned the faces of the small class; they looked nice, not in any bad way.

Mr.Newben put his arm around my shoulder, and started talking, but I pulled away from him quick. "Class, this is our new student, Wendy Wonka."

The class gasped, then they all started to whisper to one another. I was confused, "What? Why is every one whispering?" Even the teacher was getting excited. When everybody quieted down, Mr.Newben asked me, "Are you related to Willy Wonka?"

I paused for a minute. The entire class was on the edge of their seats waiting for an answer. I slowly said, "Yeah, why?"

Then everybody was going crazy. Talk, talk, talk. That's all they did. It was quite annoying.

It was about five minutes I was standing up there, as stiff as a stone, while everyone talked.

Then the questions where shot at me.

"Why did you run into the door?"---It's a bad habit.

"How are you related to Mr.Wonka?"---He's my uncle.

"Who are your workers?"---Can't tell ya.

"What's your favorite candy?"---Are you kidding? I can't have a favorite candy; It'll make the other candies jealous.

Mr.Newben got into the middle of all of this by screaming, "Hey! Hey! Quite down. Let's let Wendy tell us about herself."

He gestured for me to talk, so I did.

"Well, I live in the biggest chocolate factory in the world, I live with my uncle Willy, or to you known as Willy Wonka. I have no siblings, just my uncle Willy. I do not know what happened to my parents. For my entire life now I have been home-schooled by my workers. I make candy as well; my uncle is not the only one who makes the candy you know. I do not like to be touched,"

I took a step away from the teacher.

"I have only been outside the factory twice, which was the mall and here, otherwise I'm inside the factory. I wear a vest underneath my coat, black pants a top hat, I walk around with a cane, even though I am not disabled. I wear purple gloves, I am a germaphobe. I wear a different color coat everyday, I have brown hair, purple eyes, I have perfect teeth, pale skin, and I am skinny."

As a finished the class gasped again. I was pretending to be nice, I wasn't in a good mood, and my head still hurts.

"Any more questions?"

Here they come…

"Who brought you to school?"---Uncle Willy.

"Is it possible to have purple eyes?"—Well, yeah. I do. Don't I?

"What does Mr.Wonka look like?---Just like me, only I look more like a 'girl'.

"Do you like being related to Willy Wonka?"---Yeah, but I don't know what's so special about that?

Finally all the questions where over and I was ready to fall on the floor again.

I needed to sit down. "Mr.Newben? Where do I sit?"

He looked for an open seat. "You can go sit over there next to Charlie."

I looked at the boy who was supposedly named 'Charlie.'

He was the boy who helped me up. I went back and sat down. I threw my book bag over the back of the chair as Mr.Newben started talking.

"Okay, class. I have to get started on these papers, um, you know where the games are, because I am giving you the last half hour of our first day of school to you. Keep it quite, and class, please leave Wendy alone. It's her first day, so leave her alone. Don't crowd around her."

He sat down at his desk, and everybody started moving around and talking.

Charlie turned to me. "Hi, I'm Charlie Bucket. Pleasure to meet you."

I smiled, "Pleasure to meet you too."

We talked for a while, then eventually formed a friendship.

"Wendy, you know where I live don't you?"

"No, Charlie I don't."

"Well, It's the smallest house directly down the street from the factory."

"Okay, I'll find it."

But before we left Mr.Newben had an announcement, "Have a good day class. And be careful of that thunderstorm, I hear there's gonna be a big one."

The bell rang and Charlie and I walked out of the classroom together. Charlie went to his locker, and pulled out his stuff. I leaned against the locker that was next to his, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a blond girl, have black streaks in her hair, Capri's on, a tang top, flip flops, and freckles on her face.

"Get out of my way." She said brutally.

I quickly moved out of her way.

Charlie finished up his locker business, and we walked out of the school to find a whole bunch of kids crowded around the glass elevator. I ran over to the crowd of kids and pushed my way through, I put my back to the doors and told the kids to back away about 20 feet, and they did so.

I opened the elevator and pushed the home button. The doors closed and made a _ding! _noise.

The elevator lifted of the ground and into the air. I looked down and saw Charlie walking home. His head was down and he was walking very slowly. I felt bad for him. I just completely left him.

* * *

I got back to the home area, to find no one was there. I looked around to find at least uncle Willy or an oompa-loompa. But I found nobody. 

What I did find was that the bathroom door was shut, and the light was on.

I knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Uncle Willy was in there.

"Wendy."

I heard shuffling around, "Oh! Wendy! Oh my dear, I'm so sorry! I'm here. I'm here."

He opened the door and there he stood, coat and hat off, looking quite shocked.

I made a half smile and held my arms out, "I'm back."

"I can see that."

There was an awkward pause. I broke the silence, "What are you doing in there?"

"I'll explain later, let's go to the inventing room."

He put on his coat and hat, and we left to the inventing room.

**Author's Note-Can anyone guess who gonna fall in love with who? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Power Outage

**Author's Note-Thank you for the reviews! I have good news! (It will be at the bottom)**

Willy

I explained to Wendy why I was hiding in the bathroom. "I was hiding in the bathroom because I was checking my hair for any more gray hairs. I'm old."

"Uncle Willy don't be ridiculous, you're not old. You only in your…uh, 30's?"

I nodded. She hugged me. "See? You're not old. You're the best no matter how old you are."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Wendy."

She smiled as the door into the inventing room opened and Wendy ran inside. I followed behind her but she ran off to work other ideas. I saw Zack, an oomp-loompa, struggling with a machine. I went over to him quickly.

"_What's wrong?" _I ask him.

"_It's shooting to many gobb-stoppers into the cooling pool. Matthew is gonna get hurt in there." _He pointed to the cooling pool with Matthew, the diver oompa-loompa, who was also struggling under the water.

I turned back to Zack who was quite worried. "_Wendy will know what to do. I'll get her." _I signaled.

"Wendy!" I called.

I heard her cane tapping on the floor as she came over to see what was going on. She quickly noticed Matthew in the cooling pool, and so she grabbed a near by ladder and put it up to the side of the cooling pool and climbed up it. She took off her coat and rolled up her sleeves. She reached into the pool and grabbed Matthew. He was pulled out easily.

Zack and I watched carefully as she took him down the ladder. And handed him to me.

"Hold him," She said.

Then she went to the back of the machine and turned it off. The lights in the pool turned off and there was a drooping noise as the machine turned off. She came back and took Matthew, who was unconscious. Wendy walked him over to the phone where she called the hospital. The nurses arrived quickly and took Matthew away.

She came back over to the ladder and picked up her coat and cane and walked away again to do her candy stuff.

"_Wow," _Zack said abruptly.

I smiled at him, _"That's my girl. I'll see ya later Zack."_

"_Good day Mr.Wonka."_

We walked away from each other when I heard a loud crash of thunder. _That's weird, _I thought, _that storm must be pretty bad in order to hear it way down here._

I pretended like it never happened when I heard at least three more crashes of ear splintering thunder. The last crash and the lights flickered and went out. I stopped in my tracks as you could hear the entire Factory shut down. _That's great. _I thought miserably. _Now what am I supposed to do? _

"Um, Uncle Willy? I kinda stuck in a pit of darkness. I can't see anything."

"I'm coming Wendy." I began to walk forward when I heard Wendy tapping her cane on the floor. I suddenly her something fall in the distance. Wendy's cane tapping stopped. Was it Wendy? I began to panic. I started running in the direction I heard Wendy's voice.

"Wendy?"

I suddenly felt a force hit me. I stumbled backwards as I heard something else hit the floor. The emergency lights finally turned on and I was a bit relieved. But once I saw what was on the floor, my heart sank. Wendy. She didn't deserve this. She was unconscious.

"Oh, Wendy I'm so sorry, I thought you fell! Well, you did actually. But I wasn't expecting this, really."

She still lay there.

"She's gonna kill me. I wonder if you still weigh 50 pounds like you did when you where little."

With that said I scooped her up with ease. "Wow, you still do, you need to eat more. You're twelve and you feel like your still 50 pounds."

I walked her over to the elevator, where she still laid silently in my arms.

I had trouble pressing the home button but I eventually got it.

I got back to the room and sat on the couch. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

I guess I just have to wait.

* * *

After a while, the darkness of the living room became a bit creepy.

But the thing that scared me most was Wendy started to mumble and sweat, I think she having a bad dream.

**Author's Note-Here's the good news; I think I might write a sequel. Leave a review telling me if I should write a sequel or not. It's totally up to the readers.**


	9. Why?

**Author's Note sorry for the long delay. I sure all of you guys mist me. XD**

Wendy

I woke up in a strange place. I wasn't in my room, or the factory. I'm in a church, and I'm standing at the altar. Why?

_I look around from where I'm standing. Why is everything a white phase, as if there is fog? _

_Where's uncle Willy?_

_I see some oompa-loompas in the back…..in tuxedos? _

_I look down at myself. I'm wearing some awful clothes, a white dress, white gloves, no top hat….a purse?_

_Why? My cane is gone. My black shoes are gone. _

_Why?_

_I've got to find uncle Willy._

_This isn't right._

_There's a person standing next to me._

_Who?_

_The person is wearing a top hat tuxedo….uncle Willy!_

_I nudged him, "What are we doing here? Lets go home."_

_He nudged me back. "Shh,"_

_I noticed a priest in front of us._

_I started to get worried and confused._

_I grabbed his arm and held him close. "Please, uncle Willy. Let's go home."_

_He shook me off. I gapped at him. "Why did you do that? That was rude." _

_He looked down at me. "Wendy, will you please be quiet? I'm getting married here."_

_My heart sank, I turned white. I looked to the other side of him. There stood a woman in a large white dress. _

_I'll have to admit, I went crazy, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! WHEN WHERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS! DID YOU EVEN ASK ME IF I WAS OKAY WITH THIS! AS FAR AS I KNOW, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING THERE!"_

The priest in front of us stopped and gave me a scowl. Uncle Willy looked at me sternly.

_The people in the stands looked at me. Everyone looked at me._

"_Wendy," Uncle Willy said reaching out to me. I pushed him back. _

"_No, uncle Willy." I said beginning to cry. "I won't be going through this!"_

_I jumped off the alter and ran down the aisle. I was starting to sob. _

_He was chasing me. _

_I didn't want this. _

_My thin, weak body fell to the ground. _

_I saw uncle Willy's face over me. His face slowly disappeared until I saw completely black. _

_What is happening to me?_

**Author's Note-I love this chapter.**


	10. Lets talk

**Author's Note-Enjoy!**

**Willy**

Wendy started to get me in a frightened stage. Her mumbling and sweating was really weird. I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't do anything. The power was out. The only light I had were the tiny emergency lights here and there. Oh, and the windows.

Wendy woke with a sudden gasp. Which also scared me so we basically gasped at the same time.

When her eyes met with mine; I could see anger, sadness, and confusion. What was wrong?

She suddenly pushed off my chest and fell on the floor.

"Wendy!" I screamed. "What are you doing?"

She got back up and went over to the closet. She was mumbling some thing about marriage, a woman, and me.

She stood up from in the closet holding a broom.

She sprinted down the hallway and into my room.

For the first half of this I sat there on the couch watching her, in deep thought as to why she was doing this.

I followed her down the hallway; she started going through my closet ripping out all the clothes, waving the broom around hysterically, and once again, mumbling to herself.

From behind her, I grabbed the broom when she lifted it up, then she stopped.

"Wendy," I said in a calm voice, "what are you doing? What happened? Where you dreaming?" I paused, "Am I dreaming?" I felt a pinch on my arm. "Ow, I guess I not dreaming, fudge."

While I wasn't paying attention, she grabbed the broom back and ran into the living room, saying, "Well, I you're not in the closet in Mr. Willy Wonka's room, then I guess Mrs.Wonka is in the rock candy mines! Ha! I got you now little Mrs. Married to my uncle without my permission."

I began to follow her, but when I heard what she said, I stopped in my tracks; Marriage? When did I get married? Mrs.Wonka? Was I the one who got knocked out and I didn't realize it? Nah, That can't be it.

She must have had a dream.

I ran to catch up with her out in the living room, and she was heading towards the elevator.

"Wendy, watch out!"

Wendy wasn't listening so she ran into the elevator. She fell back onto the floor, blinking a few times, lying still. Not knowing what to think, I ran over to her and scooped her up.

Once she knew who was holding her she started kicking and waving her arms around, she got me once in the face.

"Ow! Wendy, chill out, woman!"

"Arrg!" Wendy yelled.

I sat on the couch, a great mixture of feelings running though me.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Wendy screamed.

"Wendy,"

"No! Put me down!"

"Wendy if you don't stop, your grounded."

She immediately stopped. "Fine. What do you want? Haven't you caused me enough torture?"

"Torture? What torture? When have I ever yelled at you?" I asked curiously.

She didn't answer me.

"Alright what did you see?"

"See?" She asked in a way as if she didn't know. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Alright. We, as in you and me, were in the inventing room, and the power went out, as it is now. We ran into each other then you passed out. I carried you up here, and you where out for a while. I was powerless, and confused. I didn't now what to do. Then you woke up and now we're here. Make enough sense?"

She look at me for a while, then finally answered me. "So what I saw was all a dream? Are you serious?"

"I don't know. I'm asking you." I simply said.

"Well, I'm not sure. I saw you. And another woman. And me. You were getting married. I ran away and fell down. That's all I remember."

"Oh geez, Wendy. I would never get married. And besides. I have you to carry on the family name." I said. Her face turned red. It must have embarrassed her.

"Sorry. That's only if you want to get married and go through that entire, and painful, process of having kids."

"Uncle Willy!" She said, hiding her face. "It's bad enough I'm a girl."

"What's wrong with being a girl?" I asked curiously.

"Well," She began. "First there's…." She let her thought hang for a moment. She looked at me straight in the eyes. "Why don't you know?"

"I do know." I grimaced at the thought. "I need to see if you know."

"I know too. I thought you knew that." She gave me a weird look.

After a moment of the thought, "She pushed herself out of my arms and sat at the opposite couch. "Now that were into the conversation of this I'd rather not be sitting on you. It makes me feel, weird…" She sighed as she ended the thought.

"Why? I'm your uncle." I said not knowing what to say, really.

"Uncle. UN-CLE. U-N-C-L-E. Not mom. Go it? I'd rather talk about this with someone like me. Who's a girl. You know what that is right? G-I-R-L."

I laughed. I can see where she's coming from.

A while of silent sat upon us. Looking around, playing with our fingers, oblivious as to what to do.

"Do you remember Loompa-Land?" Wendy asked out of the blue.

I laughed.

**Author's Note-PLEASE REVEIW!**


	11. LoompaLand Part 1

**Author's Note-Sorry for the long wait.**

**Wendy**

"I remember Loompa-Land very vividly." I said to Uncle Willy.

That was a wonderful adventure. It was loads of fun." He said half laughing.

"Yup." I started to giggle. "And it only took you a few hours to get the mud out of your hair."

"Well, I don't want to go back cause I have longer hair now, and it would take even longer to get out." Willy said stubbornly.

_Flash Back- Wendy was a little girl when her Uncle Willy took her on a trip. Willy wanted to open the factory again, so he had to find some workers. He knew a place where people lived, but he wasn't sure who or what they where; so he took Wendy there to find out._

_They hired a private pilot to fly Willy's privet airplane. Willy made the young pilot swear that he would tell anyone what he was doing. He even made him sign a contract._

_Wendy and Willy boarded the plane quickly, for, the plane was taking off shortly. The plane was white, no special design or anything. It was to hide their identity. (Even though the government knew who they where.)_

_Wendy and Willy took their seats in the airplane and buckled up._

_"Uncle Willy?" Wendy said quietly._

_"Yes dear,"_

_"Where are we going?" She asked innocently._

_Willy stared off into the distance, pausing for the answer._

_"Well Wendy, we're-"_

_The pilot interrupted over the intercom, "Ready for take off Mr.Wonka?"_

_Willy cupped his hands off his mouth, "Yes!"_

_"Prepare for take off."_

_Willy lay back into his seat and looked over to Wendy. "What we're you saying dear?"_

_"Where are we going?" She asked again._

_"Oh yes. Now I remember. We are going to a very special and unusual place. It's called Loompa-Land. It took me forever to find it."_

_"Why are we going there?" She asked._

_"Because Uncle Willy wants to open his factory again. It would be better for us." He answered._

_The plane started to go off the runway, (Which was hidden in the back of the factory), and they both sunk into their seats._

_Wendy held her breath, she was starting to feel dizzy, and she began to feel a headache. She buried her face into Willy's arm._

_"What wrong Wendy?" Willy asked, putting his hand on her head._

_"I don't feel good." She muffled into his coat._

_"Wendy, lift you head, dear. I can't hear you."_

_She lifted her head, eyes close. "My head hurts, I'm dizzy."_

_"Oh, don't worry about it. We all feel that way on our first plane rides."_

_"Are you sure?" She said once again into his arm._

_"What?" Willy said._

_She lifted her head again, "Are you sure?" She said firmly._

_"Yes, of course I'm sure." He said, acting confident.

* * *

_

_The rest of the plane ride was silent; Wendy watched the scenery outside the plane. Willy was sleeping, sitting up, so Wendy actually felt quite lonely._

_The silence was abruptly interrupted by the pilot; which startled Willy, that made him snort and scream, "Flyin' Fudgeballs!"_

_Wendy giggled._

_"Sorry to interrupt the silence, Mr.Wonka,"_

_"You should be." Willy mumbled while trying to sit upright._

_"But we are beginning out descend to you landing location. Prepare for landing."_

_Willy settled down and looked at Wendy. She was stuffed against her seat, grasping the armrests firmly, her eyes filled with fear._

_Willy put his hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay. We're going to be landing soon. Then we'll begin our adventure."_

_Wendy smiled. She loved going on adventure. For example, her favorite holiday, believe it or not, is Easter. You'd expect a chocolatier's favorite holiday to be Halloween, but not for this little chocolate maker. She loved Easter because when it came time for the Easter Bunny to come, it would be hidden somewhere in the factory. Once Easter it took her three days to find her basket._

_Wendy felt the plane turn, unless it was her dizzy feeling, that brought them down to a harsh 'thunk!' on the ground._

_"Mr.Wonka, we have landed." The pilot said._

_Willy quickly unbuckled the seat and jumped up. "C'mon Wendy I have a special outfit for you that will better help you in the think jungles of Loompa-Land."_

_From the top cabinets, he pulled out what looked to be a safari outfit. Wendy liked it. "Now we can go on a real adventure!" She said happily._

_"Yeah!" Willy said cheerfully. "C'mon, lets go. Get in the bathroom and change. Oh, and here," He said pulling out a hair band from Wendy's suitcase. "You might need this. You don't want your long hair getting snagged on something out there."_

_She nodded and took it into the bathroom with her clothes._

_Willy also changed into his outfit. Which was exactly like Wendy's._

_Wendy came out a few moments later, looking very professional._

_She squinted at her clothes. "Do I look okay?"_

_Willy laughed. "Of course you do. Why wouldn't you? You look good all the time."_

_Wendy pulled back her hair and grabbed the backpack full of supplies needed for her trip._

_Right before they where going to jump off the plane, the young pilot stopped them._

_"Hey Mr.Wonka, what do you want me to do while I stay here?"_

_"Uh," Willy blankly said. "There's a suite back there if you want to relax. Wendy and I didn't go back there 'cause we didn't need to. It's all set for you."_

_"Okay Mr.Wonka." The pilot said smiling, "Thanks a ton."_

_"Uh huh," Willy said. He took a small leap off the plane. Wendy just stood there in the doorway, looking as blank as ever._

_Willy gestured her to jump off, "Let's go Wendy!"_

_She quickly shook her head. Willy came up to the side of the plane and held his arms up. "Jump."_

_She stood there for a moment, not sure wheather to believe him or not. So she trusted him and took a quick jump, and landed right into his arms. "See? That wasn't so bad."_

_He put her down. He turned to his right side and pulled out a machete._

_Wendy ducked. "What's that for?"_

_"The creatures that live out here. Snozzwangers, Whangdoodles, a whole bunch of creatures. There are all very harmful to humans. You have one too, see?"_

_He pointed to her belt, which sure enough, carried a large machete. (Smaller than Willy's.)_

_He pointed the machete forward, "Onward!"

* * *

_

_After at least an hour of complete boredom, Willy and Wendy decided to take a break. They both sat on a small rock, and drank half their water bottles._

_"Some adventure." Willy said._

_Wendy scowled at Willy. "What do you mean? I like it."_

_Willy sighed, and stood up. "Well, we can't waste much time out here. We need to move on. Let's move."_

_Wendy stood up, and followed her Uncle.

* * *

_

_Wendy and Willy approached a sign that showed two passageways that split, and then met up with each other at the other end. Willy thought it was a good idea to split up. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Willy declared._

_Wendy nodded and took the trail. She moved her self along the way, cutting the vines with her machete. She wondered what Willy was up to. Was he in the same situation?_

_She took out her bottled water and took a sip._

_When she was drinking her last bit, she herd a noise, something like "Buzzzz….."_

_She went towards the noise. As the noise got louder, she began to hear running footsteps. And the only thoughts that went through her mind where bad thoughts._

_She finally got a part of the jungle where she could see through the vines. She saw Willy running toward her. He couldn't see her,so she cut through the vines and stepped out onto the trail. She saw the thing that was chasing Willy, a foot long purple flying insect. She grew mad at the insect. It was fooling around with her family._

_Willy was still oblivious to Wendy standing wide open in the trail, so when he flew past her, she pushed him off the trail, and flew her arm over her head. There was a sharp 'slice' noise, and insect fell to the ground._

_She stared at it. That's what you get for fooling around with the last bit of family I have, She thought._

_She then looked around for Willy and found him, face down, in mud._

_He moaned as he sat up on the ground. The whole front side of him was completely covered in mud, including his dark brown hair._

_He put his hat back on and stood up._

_Wendy smiled. "Have a nice fall?"_

_Willy hugged Wendy. "Thank you."_

_When he pulled back, Wendy was also covered in mud. She scowled. "You're Welcome."_

_To be continued._

**Author's Note-REVIEW!**


	12. LoompaLand Part 2

**Author's Note-Eh, nothing important, just enjoy the chapter.**

Continuation of Chapter 11-Loompa-Land Part 2 

_As Wendy and Willy walked further into the forest, the mud on their clothes hardened. Their outfits where stiff and it was hard to move around. They were both sweating, for, it was very hot. _

_Willy was leading the way, while Wendy trailed closely behind. _

"_Uncle Willy?" Wendy asked._

"_Hmm?" Willy answered._

"_What are we looking for again?"_

"_People."_

"_There are plenty of people back home. Why didn't we just go out there? It's less muddy." Wendy said while pealing mud off her clothes._

"_Because, dear. I don't want normal people. I want people that no one has seen before. People who I can trust; like you. I trust you. You live in the factory. I want people who will actually live in the factory, forever, who I can trust, who aren't normal."_

"_Okay now you're loosing me here." Said a very confused Wendy Wonka._

_He turned around but kept walking. "Here's the point. I'm looking for trustful, unusual, un-normal people. 'Kay? Look out for un-normal people."_

_Before Wendy could warn him, Willy stumbled out into an opening. _

"_Yet another fall…" Wendy said, reaching her hand out to Willy and pulling him up. "…And thank god you're not muddy, 'cause I'm not hugging you again until you take a shower."_

_Willy stood facing Wendy brushing himself off and Wendy was facing the opening. _

_Wendy took a good look at what she was facing. She saw tree houses up in the trees with little bridges connecting all of them. She saw little people walking across them._

"_Whoa…" Wendy said under her breath, she pointed at the sight. "Uh, Uncle Willy? Is this what you want as unusual people?"_

_Willy looked up briefly at Wendy. "Whatever do you mean dear?"_

"_Look." _

_Willy turned around. The moment he saw what Wendy was seeing he turned to Wendy. "Good Job!"_

_Wendy moved next to Willy and held him close, "Will they eat us?" She whispered. _

_Willy chuckled, "Only in your dreams. Of course the won't,"_

_Wendy let go as they began to walk forward. _

"_As far as I know…"He added under his breath._

_As they got closer, Wendy was able to see the people better. They where a dark brown color, they looked almost like Indians. They where about three feet tall, and they all had the same face._

_Wendy and Willy walked into the circle line of the village, and a 1' tall little girl walked by. She froze and stared at the giants that were walking by her. Her mother, who was standing near by, looked over to her; once she saw the giants, she pulled her daughter over inside the hut. _

_Wendy watched the scene, and felt quite hurt. There was nothing to be afraid of; she was a normal human being. _

_Willy walked up to a little person and bent down to him. _

_Wendy watched him carefully, as he started to use some weird sigh-language. _

_The person backed away a few feet; then signaled back. Willy did another short signal, and then turned to Wendy._

"_Follow me." He said shortly._

"_As I've been doing all day." She mumbled._

_Willy turned around slowly, "Did I hear mumbling?"_

_Wendy looked around, "No, did you?"_

_He laughed and rolled his eyes. _

_Willy leaded up to the biggest, tallest tree in the village, and climbed up a few steps. He looked over his shoulder to Wendy. "Just climb up this way. I'll explain inside."_

_Wendy didn't answer, just followed his instructions._

_When they got to the top of the tree, there was a very narrow passageway the lead around a corner. They sat at the landing and discussed where they where. _

"_After talking to one of the Oompas-"_

"_Oompas?" Wendy asked, interrupting._

"_Eh, let me explain." Said Willy holding his hand out. "We are in the heart of Loompa-Land. The people that live here are called Oompa-Loopmas. They are obsessed with cocoa beans. Down there," He pointed down the narrow passageway, "Is where the chief lives. They live way up here to get away from the Snozzwangers, and Whangdoodles." He paused for a minute, and looked around real quick, "I think they'll make great workers." He winked at her._

"_How do you know the language?"_

"_Eh," he thought for a moment. "I know a lot of languages."_

_He turned around and started to crawl on his hands and knees down the narrow passage. Wendy fallowed. _

_They ended up at a doorway blocked off by an Oompa. A wall of doorway-beads also blocked the doorway. Willy did some more signals and the Oompa nodded and let them pass. _

_Then they entered a room a where there was another Oompa, except he looked a lot more powerful. _

"_Is this the chief?" Wendy whispered to Willy._

"_Yes, don't say anything. Let me do the talking." He answered. The chief was sitting upright in a fancy chair. _

_Wendy and Willy sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him. _

_Willy began the signaling, "Greetings, My name is Willy Wonka. I have come a long way to meet you." Willy stopped the signaling, and waited for the reply._

_The chief sat there for a moment, "Welcome. I hope you can make your self at home in our village. Please tell me more about yourself. And your guest." He nodded over to Wendy. She didn't know why he was nodding towards her, but she let it fly. _

_Willy smiled. "Very well. This here is my niece. We live in a chocolate factory. Do you know what chocolate is?" _

_The chief shook his head. _

"_Well, it is made from cocoa beans, and-"_

_The chief made a noise and the guard outside started jumping around. _

"_Cocoa Beans?" The chief signaled after settling down. "Let me tell you something, Mr.Wonka. Us, Oompa-Loompas, are greatly known for our obsession for cocoa beans. We're lucky if we find 3 or 4 a year. Please, go on. I'm very interested now."_

_Willy was dumbfounded. "Okay…Well, I live in a chocolate factory and I have come here to seek workers."_

"_Workers?"_

"_You know…to run the machines and stuff?"_

"_Hmm, I see. What good would it be for us?" Signaled the chief._

"_Well, I could pay your wages in cocoa beans. You would have a home away from the creatures out here; you would have better clothing, better food, and a really fun job! Would you like that?" Willy signaled, getting all excited._

_The chief seemed to like the idea. He was grinning from ear to ear. He nodded. Then his smile quickly changed to serious again. "I'll surely go, but I'm not sure if everyone else would want to go. I'll ask them in a village meeting." He quickly looked outside at the sun. "Which will be starting in a few minutes."_

_Wendy was still confused. What were they talking about?_

"_Alright it looks like a done deal." Willy signaled stretching._

"_I don't think so." The chief signaled suddenly. _

"_What do you mean chief?" Willy signaled, worried. _

"_Are you hungry?" _

_Willy leaned over to Wendy. "Are you hungry dear?"_

"_Yes…what are you guys talking about?"_

_Willy looked back over to the chief. "Yes, we are hungry." _

"_Great. This will be our deal." The chief snapped and a guard came in with a bowl with something moving in it. It sounded slimy. _

_The chief put the bowl in front of him. Wendy nearly fainted when she saw what was inside the bowl._

_Caterpillars._

_The chief started mashing them up._

_Squish. Squish. Squish._

_Wendy passed out.

* * *

_

_SPLASH!  
Water was splashed into Wendy's face. She sat up like a bullet, thrashing and spitting. When she clamed down, she looked around. _

"_Where an I?" She blurted. _

"_Wendy, you're a goof. They were just caterpillars" Willy said covering his eyes, smiling. "That's more of an act I would do."_

"_But-But, there were green and mushy and slimy and-" _

"_Yes, yes, Wendy I know. But 'I' still had to eat them. A deal is a deal."_

"_When is the village meeting?" Wendy asked, while laying back down on the floor. _

"_They already had it."_

_Wendy eyes widened. "They did? When? Who long was I out for?"_

"_Eh, about five hours, I think it's about six o'clock."_

_Wendy put both hands on her forehead, she always passes out for hours, a bad habit. _

"_Are they coming or not?" Wendy asked after a few minutes. The Oompa-Loompas were still watching her._

"_Who dear?" Willy asked._

"_The Oompa-Loompas?"_

"_Yes, 165 of them. I can finally open my factory!"_

_Wendy smiled. But once she thought of 165 people living in the factory, she quickly sat up again. _

"_How will they all fit on the plane?"_

"_Crates. I have crates in the back, don't worry."_

_Wendy thought for a moment. Then she relized that Willy never answered her question. _

"_Again, Where am I?" Wendy asked again._

"_Next to the plane." _

_Wendy had never taken notice to where she was, she figured that she was in the Oompa-Village. _

"_Ready for take off?" Wendy heard off to the side. _

"_One minute sir." Willy said._

_Willy bent down and picked Wendy up._

_When Wendy and Willy got on the plane, Wendy thought that the plane wouldn't be able to carry all the Oompas, but Every inch of the plane was filled with a crate filled with Oompa-Loompas._

"_Whoa." Wendy said while Willy put her down._

"_C'mon now." Willy said proudly. "Let's go home, we have a Factory to open."_

_Wendy smiled. She had tears in her eyes. She was becoming an official chocolatier. She got to experience for the rest of her life what it was like to run a Factory. A Chocolate Factory._

_At this moment, life had really never been sweeter. _

**Author's Note-That's the end of the Loompa-Land Parts, now we're back to regular Wendy and Willy Chapters. Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, I'm loving them! PLEASE CONTINUE READING! Eh, the togetherness of Willy and Wendy will continue throughout the story, trust me. And guess what? After the sequel, I'm writing another story(Based on this one) ….But I'm not telling you guys…It's a Seecret. (If you _really_ wanna know just ask me and I'll be glad to tell you. I'm just not gonna say it in the Author's Note. I'll private message it to you.) :)**


	13. Brilliant Ideas

**Author's Note- Sorry about all the rushing with chapters. Some people really like my story.**

Willy 

_Yawn…..!_

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. 9:34am. After remembering Loompa-Land I guess I dozed off.

I looked around the living room and noticed Wendy wasn't there. I also noticed the power was back on. I got up and stretched.

"Wendy, were are you?" I called from the kitchen. "I made breakfast!" I waited for a moment while leaning over the hot bacon and eggs. She never showed. She must be off somewhere working. "Well, more for me." I said to myself while engulfing some bacon.

I quickly ate some breakfast and headed to the Glass Elevator.

I over looked the buttons and took a guess where she would be. Just before I was going to press a button, something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. There was a white piece of paper lying on the couch where Wendy slept.

"Well, that's also easier…" I said.

The paper read, _Good Morning Uncle Willy! Last night when I was sleeping I had a crazy idea. Well, actually two ideas that you will absolutely love! When you wake up, come to see me. You'll find me in the Chocolate room. Hint: Remember when you said, "I need an heir?" HeeHee…._

_I love ya!_

_Wendy_

Such a clever girl. Wendy. She always finds a way to sneak into my mind and find what's good and not good to deal with.

With excitement filling my body, I ran to the elevator.

When I arrived at the chocolate room, it looked as if the power went out again. I was completely dark.

I hear a big _BANG! _And then I hear; "OW! Ow, ow, ow…"

"Wendy?" I asked.

The lights in the room flipped on. I looked around but saw nothing but the room itself. "Wendy?"

"Up here!" Wendy said.

I looked up and there's silly ol' Wendy up in the light shafts. "Wendy, what are you doing up there?" I asked, sounding concerned. She was sitting on top of huge containers filled with white powder.

"I'm installing my idea. You know how I like winter, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I decided to install snow in the Chocolate River room. Brilliant I'd say."

"Yes, brilliant but how are you going to get snow in here?" I asked.

"Easily. I suddenly realized that these plants in here needs something to grow on. So now every month, I turn on the snow, which is actually sugar."

I thought about it. _Sugar eating plants? How does she do it? She's as brilliant as me. Wendy acts nothing of her parents._

I looked back up and she was gone. "Wendy?"

"What?" I twitched and she was standing right behind me.

"Uh, never mind."

There was silence for a minute. We just kinda stood there, looking around, unsure of ourselves.

"Okay, I have another idea. I have an easy way of finding a heir, besides me." She blurted.

"Wendy, I really just want you to be my heir." I whined.

"But I don't want to do it alone!" She complained.

"Yeah, but-"

"Uncle Willy, can I please talk!" She said getting irritated.

I gave her the defeated look. "Yes…Sorry."

She smiled sweetly, "It's okay." I smiled back.

"Here's my plan. We hide 5 tickets under the wrappers of the Wonka Bars and only KIDS can find them. Once they find them, they come to the Factory, with one family member to look after them. Then, we give them a tour, and the kindest, and most generous of them all wins! It's fool proof."

My heart sank. "Wendy, I don't know…I'm not really good with the outside world."

"Aw, c'mon Uncle Willy. There will be a total of 177 people in the Factory. That's you, me, the Oompa-Loompas and the kids with their parents."

"Yeah, but I have horrible people skills. I can barely talk to your school faculty."

"I'll be there with you." Wendy said with a smile.

I thought for a moment. This is going to need some serious thought put into it.

"Let's go to my office and work this out. 'Kay?" I said to her walking over to the glass elevator.

"Fine, we'll do this _your way._"

I smiled and nodded.

**Author's Note- Please Review.**


End file.
